Fox Hunt
by ArcherEdgeBond
Summary: The crew of the Great Fox are sent to Investigate a ship called the Distant Horizon. Little do they know that the ship has a rather deadly cargo. Will they survive or be come the prey. (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to star fox or alien/predator. this is purely the work of fiction and all rights go to the respective creators.)
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: On the furthest reaches of space near the edges, lay a few desolate planets said to be uninhabitable. People tend to stay away from these for many reasons, for those who drift towards these worlds disappear. For nearly three decades one planet was avoided, Until now.

All was quiet in the Lylat system as space drifted onward. Peace reigned through the galaxy as a large vessel passed by the nearby planet of Aquas. The large vessel was a grey color with four wings on either side and three large engines in behind. As a nearby sun poked out from behind a neighboring moon shined a light revealing a logo depicting a fox with a wing on it, which sat near the tail fin of the ship. Near the front of the ship a large door opened as a small fighter exited outward. As the two passed by the neighboring planet the smaller craft reminiscent of a single maned fighter. The pilot appeared to be a red fox wearing a grey jacket. He flew silently for a few minutes when a small beeping noise emanated from the plane. the pilot moved a hand towards his com control as an image of a dog appeared he was wearing a formal military suit with medals across the right side of his chest.

He stared for a few seconds and said "General Pepper what seems to be the trouble?" The General looked at the pilot making sure he was talking to him alone and said "Fox I have an urgent matter, I need you and the team of the great fox to escort a research ship home."

Fox seemed rather interested and asked "Are they under attack?" The General took a second and said "No no, but they have requested some additional help with the protection of their ship as they make this trek home." Fox grew concerned as he laid back in his chair, The General added "I assure you that this is a simple escort mission." Fox scratched his chin and after a few seconds He said "We will take the mission, send Rob the info and we will begin to head out." the General nodded and with an uplifted tone said "I will have everything forwarded to you." the transmission was then ended as fox was left alone in the silence of space he waited a few minutes as he began to punch a few buttons. He began to hear a metallic voice over the comms on his ship "Fox we have received the intel from General Pepper." Fox began to turn his ship around and began heading back to the great fox as he said "Rob, have everyone meet me in the Briefing room." the com went silent as Fox sped to the hangar bay doors.

Fox landed in the hanger bay as a rotund looking rabbit with grey hare walked in. He stood at the top of the steps leading out of the hanger with a somewhat concerned look upon his face. Fox hoped out of his ship and hurried up the steps, as he headed up the hare said aloud "Fox…..What's the mission." Fox placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he reached the landing at the top of the stairs he looked him in the eye and said "Peppy I will explain once we get to the briefing room." The two began to head down a long well lit hall until they found a set of large doors with the name briefing room above. As they neared the doors Peppy reached out and grabbed Fox's arm turning him around. Fox seemed rather confused as he looked at Peppy who seemed rather worried. Peppy raised a hand to scratch the patch of hair on his chin, Fox looked at his friend and asked "What is the matter Peppy?" Peppy looked up slightly at Fox and replied "I'm not too sure about this mission." Fox looked at Peppy and said "We haven't even heard the details yet If it's too dangerous we can always pass it off to the General, But he did say it was a simple escort mission." Peppy took a deep breath of assurance and said "OK let's not keep everyone waiting." The two then turned and headed inside.

The briefing room was a large room with a table in the middle of a set of small stairs leading down slightly. In the middle of the table was a large cylindrical disc that worked as a display node. Near the head of the table stood a droid with the letters R.O.B printed on its chest. Fox quickly scanned the room to find a large toad and a blue falcon both wearing the similar uniforms sitting at the table. Fox moved in more to find a blue fox who sat near the head of the table. Peppy moved in to sit between the bird and the toad as Fox moved to sit at the front. Rob waited till everyone sat down, as he moved his hand the lights dimmed and the node began to light up. As the lights spinned an image of a planet began to take shape. The falcon took one look at the planet and in a somewhat frightened tone he uttered

"Is that A6 454" Rob turned slightly and replied "Falco that is correct, Our mission is to escort the science cruiser Distant Horizon."

Falco's unease was evident as he shifted in his toad began to energetically jump in his seat while exclaiming "Fox is this the mission!" Peppy turned sharply looking at the toad with an air of authority "Calm down Slippy." Fox raised his hand and said "the mission is to escort the Horizon back to the lylat system, they are under orders not to go onto the plant nor have they reported that they have. Fox turned to the vixen to met her gaze to see that she was in deep thought, he placed a hand on the her shoulder. The vixen looked up and suggested

"Lets go and survey the situation, If things are too risky we abort." Fox nodded and said "I agree Krystal."

Fox turned to the crew and said "Anyone have any objections to the mission." Slippy sharply flung his hand up and said "Can we stay on the ship?" Peppy turned to Slippy and said "Its an escort mission we don't have to go onboard." Fox rose from his seat and in a commanding tone said "Ok Rob set the course for A6 454 Everyone else get to your stations, Dismissed."

Rob watched as the team began to funnel out of the room. One by one as the left he noticed that Falco was uncharacteristically unsettled by the news, and Slippy was sweating uncontrollably for at the mention of the planet terrified him. Rob moved to the door as Fox and Krystal stayed behind. Fox waited for everyone to leave as he stood at the head of the table. He placed both his hand on the table to support his weight as he stared down at the mission briefing on the table. Krystal rose from her chair, brushing her hair to one side she moved closer to Fox placing a hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes to briefly see into his mind as the two stood silent for a moment alone in the briefing room. Krystal opened her eyes and said "Fox are you unsure about this mission?" Fox stood up straight turning to look her in the eyes, he knew that he could not fool her as he said "Something feels off about this mission." He turned his head to the side oly to be met by the warmth of krystal's hand. As she brushed his check he turned his attention back to her, as she said "We have been in tougher situations, this is no different." Fox closed his eyes and said "Your right."

Falco continued to wander the halls of the great fox as he made his way to the bridge. The bridge had 5 chairs all facing a large glass window at the front. Each chair was stationed at a computer terminal for specific tasks on board. He quickly noticed Rob at the main console in the middle of the room. He fixed his jacket and turned to leave when Rob quickly said "I detect that you are unnerved by this mission." Falco turned his attention back to rob to see that he was gesturing him to enter. Falgo walked in slowly still thinking about the mission as if it had been a weight placed on him. Falco reached out grabbing the nearest chair as he pulled it closer to Rob and proceeded to sit down. Rob kept his eye on the console and reiterated

"This mission seems to have you unnerved…...why?" Falco brushed his beak with his hand and said "Rob it's not the mission…. its the planet." Rob stopped typing at the controls for a moment and tilted his head to look at Falco. He noticed that falco knew something about the planet but seemed rather unsure. Rob quickly pressed a button which slammed the door shut as he asked "Falco are you experiencing fear, or is this simply gitters."

Falco looked at Rob and with a a quick breath of relief and said "I've only heard the rumors about this planet, where people vanish without a trace." Falco stood up and began to vent "This place we are going to is considered to be worse than Andross." Rob kept his eye on Falco as he paced the room, raising a hand as if trying to calm him down. Falco stood still and shivered as if a cold chill ran down his spine, Rob rose up from his seat and said "The mission Is to only escort the ship not land and survey." Falco turned to Rob and replied "I know the mission im just not, i'm just cautious about where it is." Rob nodded and said "agreed but they are within violation rights, but that is for the General to decide." Falco headed for the door, as he raised a hand to the console he froze turning to Rob and said "Thank you for hearing me out, But lets keep this from the others." Rob replied with "Agreed" Falco let out a smile and headed out with the doors closing behind him. Rob sat on the bridge and punched in the coordinates into the computer while running system maintenance. He suddenly stopped typing and looked at the planet displayed on the screen and thought.

Why this planet?


	2. Chapter 2

The ship began to turn from the planet as the engines roared. With a sudden burst from the engines it soared through the sky as a blue and purple vortex formed in front of the ship. As it passed through the ship began to increase in speed till it was as if never there. As the ship passed into hyperspace the crew began preparing for the mission, what seemed like minutes was only a few seconds as a metallic voice rang over the intercom "coming out of warp, brace for deceleration" the great fox appeared in an instant and resumed its course towards a large Grey planet with two small moons orbiting around it. As they approached the planet a large vessel appeared next to one of the moons. It was long with several docking bays, on the side of the hual was the name Distant Horizon. The ship appeared to be a decommissioned military frigate repurposed as a research vessel. Rob scanned the ship as Fox ran into the bridge. Fox looked to Rob with curiosity in his eyes and said "Status report." Rob Quickly finished and replied "Hual intact. No signs of fire. Life signs one hundred and fifty six." Fox looked out the window at the ship and let out sigh of relief and added "Send a message to the captain, inform them that we have arrived." Rob nodded and began transmitting to translate as a light began to flicker on the panel. Rob reached forward pressing the button and said "This is the Great Fox, we are here to escort you back to the Lylat System." A few minutes of silence drew worry into Fox as no one replied. The comms stayed silent for a few minutes when a voice began to echo through the system "This is Captain Ivan Iguana Of the Distant Horizon, we receive you." Fox let out a large sigh of relief and said "You had us worried there for a moment." Fox placed a hand on Rob"s shoulder as he continued to steer the ship toward the planet. Fox took in a second when another voice appeared on the comes "We must continue our research!" Suddenly the captain replied Dr. Sol Get off the comms we are going back!" the captain took a deep breath and said "My apologies to you we are experiencing communication issues, and I can explain in better detail when you are aboard."

Fox paused and said "we were told that you only need escort do you need assistance as well?" The captain replied "I've sent you docking coordinates, please come aboard." Fox looked at Rob and said "are there any contagions aboard?" Rob quickly checked the Horizons records and scanned the ship, he turned to Fox and said "No contaigions detected, but there are unclassified materials aboard." Fox looked back at the ship and added "Get Slippy and Falco to the docking bay we will go aboard." Rob continued to look at Fox as he added "What about Peppy and Krystal Sir?" Fox stopped and for a moment and said Have Krystal and Slippy assist you on the bridge. Rob Nodded and replied "Affirmative."

Fox headed down to the docking bay where unease began to settle in his stomach as something didn't feel right with him. Something was off as he began to think of scenarios that could go wrong. He approached the dock as he was met by Falco standing at the door. He seemed rather unsure about the current assignment. Fox took a look at his friend as he began to place his hands in his jacket pockets. Falco continued to make no eye contact as Fox approached. Fox stared at Falco and calmly said "What's wrong?" Falco turned to make eye contact with Fox and said "I can't go on that ship something doesn't feel right." Concerned by what he said,Fox noticed that his friend was trembling. Quickly he turned to survey the area to insure that no one was around. Fox placed a hand on Falco's shoulder and said

"I'm not sure about this mission either, but let's see what the issues are then we will be back." Falco looked at Fox and with a quick motion with his arm he removed Fox's hand and said "This is A6 454, people do not return from here."

Fox quickly reached out and grabbed the lapel of Falco's jacket. He stared at Falco taking a deep breath and said "We have been through so much together to run away now. I need you on this mission if something seems out of the ordinary we will evacuate." Falcos attitude became calm and focused he reached out and grabbed Fox's arm and said "I guess that is the best im gonna get." He let out a small smile as if jesting about something. Fox loosened his grip and added "I'm more concerned for the safety of my crew and the civilians on board this ship, now let's go save them." Falco and fox both entered the hanger to find Slippy sitting on the floor in front of the shuttle. As they walked over to where he sat, Slippy rose to his feet and said "Fox Everything is ready to go." Fox reached out and patted Slippys shoulder and said "Ok team let's move out."

The shuttle made its way to the Horizon as it moved silently to the designated hanger bay. As the craft made its way into the docking bay of the Horizon Slippy noticed some people enter the bay, as they were docking. The doors opened as Slippy, Falco and Fox emerged into the large hanger with only three other ships and a research pod were docked. There were three individuals waiting for them as they emerged from the ship. The first was a large lizard with a long grey beard wearing a grey flight suit, he displayed a rather laid back attitude as he approached Fox. he extended his hand and said "You must be Fox McCloud." Fox returned the gesture and shook his hand, and replied "I take it you are Ivan Iguana." Ivan returned his hand to his side and said "Aye there ladie, I appreciate you comin aboard to help us." Fox looked at the two standing behind Ivan as he began to question "what seems to be the trouble?" Ivan nodded as his grey beard jostled around, as he said "It be only the communication array it be a little wonky that all."

he turned and pointed at the others behind him. Fox saw a tall brown haired hound wearing military fatigues and a barrett slightly tilted, as well as a short gecko with green a blue scales wearing a white lab coat overtop a white shirt and black pants. Ivan made a gesture to Fox and said

"This here be the distinguished Dr. Garry Gecko, and this here be our head of security Pvt Baas Hound." the private began to shake Fox's hand as he said "It's an honor to finally meet you, my uncle speaks very highly of you." Fox froze for a second and felt rather curious at the statement as he replied "who is you uncle?" Baas looked surprised and said "General Pepper." Falco and Slippy both were shocked to hear the news as Fox replied "Your uncle never mentioned that you would be here." Ivan steeped between them as he uttered sharply

"We should get that array fixed first boys." Fox turned to face slippy and said "See what you can do, and keep me posted." Slippy quickly saluted as he picked up his tools and headed toward engineering. Ivan began to follow Slippy as he shouted back "Pvt. Baas be sure to give our friends the tour.!" Dr. Gecko looked at Baas and said "I can show them around If you'd like?" Baas seemed rather worried and muttered "Oh ok I will catch up with you later then." as he quickly marched out of the hanger leaving the three in the hanger bay Dr Gecko turned to Fox and said "Shall we" Fox turned to Falco briefly and said "lead the way."

As they walked throughout the halls filled with civilians, families and security personnel. The hallways had lush greenery and large areas for people to live. Falco noticed a sign in the far corner that read Research and development. Fox continued to survey as Falco pointed and said

"Doctor Gecko what's over there?" The doctor turned to where Falco was pointing and said "Ah that way leads to our research anything from diseases to defence measures." Fox turned to face the Doctor and added "You mean weapons." The Doctor let out a small smile and nodded in agreement. As the three moved down the hall, when out of nowhere something slammed into Falco from behind. The two hit the ground as Fox and Dr. Gecko turned to find a small mouse around five feet in height wearing a white lab coat underscored by a green shirt and brown pants. Dr. Gecko quickly Identified The individual and shouted "Leo! How many time must i tell you to look where you are going." The mouse bounced quickly to his feet and said "Im so sorry sir..terribly sorry…..I will be heading to the lab." In a flash he was gone as he ran to the labs. Falco returned to his feet and began to shake the dirt of his jacket and pants. Dr. Gecko turned to Falco and said "Please forgive Leo he is an excellent assistant but a bit of a scatterbrain." as the doctor gestured to the labs Falco pushed past in frustration.

As the three entered the labs a young woman walked up to meet them she wore a blake skit that came down to her knees as well as a blue blouse also wearing a white lab coat. Her feathers were a bright yellow which made her almost glow in the current light of the labs. She approached the Doctor while fixing her glasses which laid delicately on her orange beak. She seemed fixated with her work not to notice Fox or Falco and continued to address the doctor "Good morning Dr. Gecko we have started the tests to see if the cure works on the virus provided. Dr. Gecko held up his hand and said "very good...Oh This is my assistant Elizabeth Canary." Elizabeth turned her head slightly to see Fox and Falco standing behind the doctor. She froze for a moment then returned her attention back to the Doctor. Falco looked off to the right where he saw an older looking lizard wearing a nicely pressed suit with a lab coat draped around his shoulders move into the room, he had a folder in his arms as he sauntered into the next room marked bio research. Falco paused and said "Who was that just now"

Elizabeth turned to see that everyone was still hard at work. She saw the light to the next lab come on and replied " That was probably Dr. Sol Salamander he is our head of bio research, He is a very private man" Fox looked at the Dr. Gecko and with a peaked interest he said "Is there any live animals aboard?" The doctor looked at Fox and said "Nothing dangerous I can assure you." A smile grew on his face which sent Falco into a state of concern. A sudden beeping noise rang as Fox's com began to flash a pale light. He reached for his comms in his ear, pressing a small button on the mouth piece. Slippy's voice began to emit from the com "Fox the comms are fixed here" Fox gave the doctor a quick thumbs up as he replied "Excellent work Slip, meet us back at the shuttle." the coms went silent as Fox and Falco began to head back.

As the two silently headed back to the shuttle, Falco could not shake the feeling that something was going on. He reached out and tapped Fox on the shoulder. Fox turned around to look at Falco when Slippy arrived at their location. Slippy was out of breath, as he had been running for a man his size. Slippy reached to his belt and pulled a large flat device and said "Fox you have to see this." Fox took the tablet as the screen began to display a series of logs. Fox and Falco read intently as Slippy regained his breath, as he took deep breath to clear his mind he said "They have been down to the planet." Fox continued to read as he added "Apparently more than once." Falco turned around and with an underlay of anger in his tone "I bet I know who." The three began to head to the shuttle as Slippy relayed the info to Rob.


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal walked into the bridge of the great fox, as Rob continued to work at his station. She wore her usual purple jumpsuit with purple knee high boots boots. As the shuttle began to leave the Distant Horizon. Rob continued to compile the data as Krystal sat at Fox's workstation which at the the far right of the room. Rob continued to work as the Fox spoke over the comes "Rob as soon as we dock we will begin heading back to the Lylat System. Peppy strolled into the bridge as his coat dragged the floor. Rob Quickly sent a message to the Horizon with instructions as the shuttle entered the hanger. Peppy looked out at the Distant Horizon with a sort of awe. He admired the view of space as it was silent and peaceful. Rob turned to look at the sensor looked over at a screen on his right to see that the ships sensors was picking up a small energy emission. Rob Looked to Peppy and said "I'm picking up a feint signature coming from the southeast." Peppy looked at Rob and said "It could be a sensor malfunction, the horizon did just power their engines." Rob nodded in agreement but still recorded the event for further investigation.

The great fox turned as the Horizon began to follow behind the purple gate opened and the two ships began the descent through to the Lylat system. Several minutes went by as the team began to unload the shuttle when Peppy came Into the loading dock. He had a blank look on his face as he approached Fox and the others. As he reached the shuttle Rob began to announce on the Intercom "We are Receiving an S.O.S" Peppy grabbed the comm and said

"From where Rob?" Rob quickly replied "From the Horizon!"

the Horizon suddenly dropped out of hyperspace, Rob quickly began to move to reconnect with the ship as the great fox dropped out as well. Rob quickly grabbed hold of the controls and began to turn the ship around to return to the horizon. Fox quickly hopped into the shuttle as the others began to realize something was up. Peppy grabbed Slippy by the belt and threw him onto the shuttle. Falco rushed and began to prep his blaster for his suspicions may have been confirmed. Fox looked at Peppy and said "Get in We will need all the help." Peppy jumped in as the doors to the ship closed and the bay doors began to open. As they moved closer to the ship it felt as if it had been abandoned. Peppy looked out the window and said "What happened it's only been a few minutes." Slippy opened a large metal case on the floor. Inside were four circular bands with small display units. He reached inside and began to hand out the bands "These are the new motion trackers I have been working on they will help us on this mission." Fox placed it on his head and replied "What's different with these?" As the head sets were turned on Slippy began to explain "I have increased the motion track mod, as well as added a team tracker." Peppy suddenly bonced in his chair shouting "Whoa!" Slippy let out a small chuckle and added "It will also display the vitals of the team."

The shuttle latched onto the outside of the hull as slippy began to use a plasma torch to cut open a service hatch. Falco drew his blaster and began handing out additional to the rest of the team. Fox Looked at the progress that slippy was making and as he continued he ordered "We must find out what's wrong and at all cost safe these people." he raised a hand to his ear and added "Rob continue to scan the area as well as the ship. Let me know if anything seems off." Robs voice came across the intercom "Affirmative."

The door swung open slamming on the ground with a loud thud. Fox and his team dropped out with their blasters ready. Instantly they noticed that the lights were at minimal power. Fox turned to Peppy and said "Ok we need to find the ships logs, as well as any survivors." Peppy reached to his gun and flicked a small switch on the side, as a large beam of light emitted from the gun. Peppy looked down the hall only to find no one around not even a body. The team moved down the hall slowly as they had no idea what happened. Peppy noticed a sign indicating 'Bio Testing' and said "Should we check it out?" Falco turned sharply to survey behind them only to be met with a dark corridor. Fox raised a hand as he said "let's check it out." as they entered the room which was also in disarray they noticed a console still working. Fox looked about the room to confirm that they were alone and said "Slippy and I will check the console, Peppy and Falco watch the door." Slippy quickly moved as fast as his legs could move to the console. Fox continued to survey the room as The others watched the door. Slippy examined the console as a small green light flickered in the corner of the screen. Slippy crouched down to open a panel near his feet, as he began to work the monitor flashed a bluish color and began to display a company logo. Slippy bounced back to his feet and Said aloud "I got it!" Fox turned quickly and said "Slippy Please be quieter." Slippy sank down a little and said "Sorry but I got the computer to work." Fox moved closer to the monitor placing a hand on Slippy's shoulder he asked "what do we have?" Slippy looked at the monitor and with a few quick strokes on the keyboard, he said "I managed to pull some audio logs from the system." Fox looked at the screen and said "Can you play any of them. Maybe they will tell us what happened." Slippy clicked a few more buttons and as the oldest log began to play.

[This is Dr. Sol Salamander reporting on the results of the expedition down to the planet A6 454. We have successfully found what appears to be an egg of sorts. We found it in a chamber in an isolated part of the complex. We have brought it aboard for further study.]

Slippy began to play the second log as the doctor continued

[The egg seems to contain some sort of creature unlike anything we have seen. We scanned the egg and found that it seems to be a parasite of sorts. I must find a candidate for a brief experiment.]

Fox saw two more logs on a more recent date and said "Play these." Slippy clicked on the third one as it played.

[The creature latched itself onto our lab rats face as no harm seems to have befallen him. Several hours have passed and the creature seems to have died, our mouse friend has survived and ready for active duty.]

Falco turned his head slightly and remembered the mouse that bumped into him earlier as he said "Leo" Slippy began to play the final message as the tension gre amongst them.

[Dr Sol Salamander here reporting that the creature has burst out of the subjects chest like a caterpillar from a cocoon. It seems rather different from the others as this one has a unique kind of headdress off sorts on its head as well as it seems even more hostile. The others are fully grown and seem to respond to this one like ants do to a queen.]

The screen went dark as Slippy began to work on the console again.

Peppy keeping an eye at the door asked "what has happened here?" Falco turned to Fox and said we should evacuate now and blow the ship up." Fox looked at Falcon with a serious tone and replied raising his hand to the door "There may still be survivors we can handle whatever this is." Falco turned in a quick huff, when the silence was broken from a sound coming from the vents. Slippy looked his visor and said "Im detecting movement coming from the north side of the hall. Fox reached for his side and drew his blaster from its holster and said "Be ready whatever this thing is it won't take us down." They slowly moved to the north side of the hall as the sound got louder. Falco moved to a nearby wall as Peppy and Fox moved closer to the vent with their guns in hand. Slippy moved to a nearby post and took to a knee and began to aim at the vent It shook for a few seconds and went silent. Peppy moved closer and placed a hand on the grate. In one swift movement he flicked the grate open as two people fell out onto the floor. Fox shined his flashlight on the two and immediately recognized them "Dr Gecko and Elizabeth."

The two rose to their feet as the Doctor looked Fox in the eye "Thank you for saving us but we are not out of the woods yet." Flaco rushed forward grabbing the doctor and slamming him against the wall grasping the doctors lab coat firmly in one hand. Falco paused for a second and said "what have you done." elizabeth froze letting out a shrill under her breath. The doctor raised his hands and Replied "this was not my doing, clearly your anger is misplaced." Falco let him go as the doctor straightened his coat he added "Dr Sol was the one incharge of the biomass I had no idea he brought anything back onto the ship." Falco raised his gun placing it against the doctors head.

Fox shouted in a fit of rage "FALCO STAND DOWN!"

The doctor scared of what may occur looked Falco in the eyes and said "At this point i'm not a Doctor anymore so you can just call me Garry. But we have to stop doctor Sol." Peppy stepped forward and said "we saw the logs back there what is it." Garry looked at peppy and said "I'm not entirely sure but I think it's a….eck" Garry was cut short as something seemed to have hit him as a large spike burst from his chest. Elizabeth screamed as blood spewed from the doctors mouth and into the air. the spike appeared to be attached to a long black tail which them dragged him back into the vents.

Falco and Peppy moved away from the vent as Falco said "what the F.." Peppy cut Falco short and said "We have to head to security now!" Elizabeth looked to Fox as tears filled her eyes as her mentor had been killed before her. Fox looked at her and said where is the security office." Elizabeth did not answer for a minute as fox placed both hands on her shoulders and began to shake her "Elizabeth where is the security office." Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and said "Um On the next level." Fox looked at his crew and said

"Okay let's move."

The great fox continued to drift silently near the derelict ship as they remain silent to each other. On board the bridge Rob continued to scan the ship while maintaining a record of the crews position. Krystal continued to stare out the window at the ship wondering if they were Ok. Rob continued to scan when he looked down at his console and noticed the anomaly from before began to reappear on his sensors. Rob continued to run his calculations as it slowly moved closer. Rob looked up quickly to see Krystal and said "I have detected a slight signal coming in from the south east. Krystal moved to Peppy's station and began to scan for ships after a few seconds she looked up and said "I have nothing on sonar." Rob added "Object inclosing three hundred meters." Krystal stood up and ran back to the window to look at the ship and said "what are you talking about." Rob looked back and said two hundred meters and closing." Krystal ran to Rob looking at his sensors, there she saw a faint energy signal on sensor heading to the horizon. She ran back to the window as Rob said "one hundred meters." Krystal looked out the window and began to scan for the anomaly only to be met with nothing but the Distant Horizon parked in front of them. Robe looked at the screen and noticed that the signal suddenly vanished. Krystal turned to Rob and said "could it be just a comet flying by?" Rob looked up and said "That would be a valid assumption." Krystal looked to Rob and said "Is there any activity" Rob quickly ran the sensors and began typing. Krystal moved closer to Rob as he looked up to face her and replied "No such activity in the area." Krystal looked at the sensor to see that nothing was showing. Rob kept his eye on her and said "The signal I was tracking was moving in a straight line, comets are more erratic. Krystal looked out the window again to see only the Horizon. She paused to think about the info provided to her as she realized that something was very wrong. Krystal looked at Rob and asked "Are there any ships in the area." Rob rather confused at the question just stared intently at Krystal. Krystal turned and said "Rob!" Robe quickly began to type when the scanners began to flash and make sounds. After a few quick seconds Rob looked up and said "I am detecting a small ion trail, perhaps this is what set off my scanners before." Krystal looked puzzled and said "how come you didn't suggest that before?" Rob looked at her and replied "It was not Registering as a ship" Krystal reached down to grab the comm as Rob flicked a nearby switch. Krystal began to speak into the comm saying "Fox …...Fox come in this is the great fox …...come in." the comms remained silent as she began to grow impatient.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox and the others quickly headed for the security office as fast as they could. As they turned the next corner they came face to face with Pvt Baas. He lowered his rifle and said "about time you guys showed up." Fox looked at Baas and said we need to get to the security room now." Baas turned and said this way. As the six of them continued to run down hall they found more and more bodys on the ground. They reached an elevator shaft which led to the next level. Baas looked quickly at the controls and notice that they were badly damaged. Baas looked at a nearby door and shouted "Stairwell!" Baas opened the door as fox and the other began to funnel through heading upstairs. As they reached the landing a loud scream came from the other side of the door. Baas moved to the top of the stairs with Falco in toe. Flaco slowly opened the door till there was about a sliver between the frame and the door. He could see the office on the far end of the hall. As he continued to peer through he caught a glimpse of a bottle roll across the floor. He slowly moved his pistol to the opening as the room fell silent. Baas held his rifle in front of him and kept it at the ready. They waited for a minute as nothing appeared, one by one they snuck into the hall and began heading to the office.

They crept quietly across the hall they came to a large open area which appeared to be some kind of forya containing a large fountain in the middle. Fox snuck ahead of the group and began to head to the fountain. He crept slowly with his gun at the ready he steeled himself for an inevitable attack. As he approached the fountain he heard a loud noise coming from the direction of what appeared to be a concession stand. He froze in place as he readied for what made the noise but was unsure of what. Fox raised his left hand holding ot in a fist to signal them to stay put. A rustling noise came now from the stand as a large black creature emerged. It stood over six feet tall with a large elongated head, large spikes protruding from its back, and a long tail. Fox stared at the creature as it began to hiss. Baas peaked around the corner to get a look at the creature and began to sweat in terror. Fox raised his gun as it drew closer. The creature leaned forward and let out a loud shriek. Fox focused on the creature and began to open fire. The creature dodged half the shots as it rushed forwards. Fox quickly turned placing a foot on the fountain ledge. Using the fountain like a springboard he launched himself into the air as the creature slammed into the fountain. Water spewed every which way as Fox flipped through the air. While in the air he continued to shoot at the monster in the fountain. He landed near the concession stand where the creature had emerged. As he slid on the ground he reached for a small round orb on his belt. He quickly pulled on the orb as small piece of metal slid out from its side. The orb began to glow as Fox urched his arm and threw it at the creature. The creature began to get up as the orb fell next to it. The creature quickly leapt out of the way as the orb exploded. Baas saw an opportunity to shoot the creature while it was down. He raised his rifle when Falco rushed out and began shooting at the creatures legs. As the creature stood up two of the shots landed directly on its knees causing it to topple back to the ground. Fox rushed forwards continuing his barrage of shots at the creature. Falco moved in as the creature screamed in pain, he reached behind and drew a second blaster from his belt. A shot flew across the room and passed through the large dome like skull killing the creature in an instant. The creature dropped to the floor and remained lifeless.

Fox took in a second to survey the creature to insure it was dead. Flaco signaled the others as Slippy rant to Fox. Slippy looked at the lifeless beast as Fox Looked to Baas and shouted

"What the hell is that thing?" Baas moved closer and said "I have no clue." Elizabeth took a brief look at the creature and muttered "That might be one of Dr. Sols experiments." Baas looked at Elizabeth and said "What the hell is that crazy old man doing." He froze for a moment and added "How did it get aboard?"

Fox could see that Baas was growing more and more agitated as he began to pace. Baas looked to Elizabeth and said "If we somehow survive this my Uncle will have my hide." Falco crossed his arms and added "He have you courtmarshaled before that." Baas turned to Falco ready to snap as Fox Stepped between them and roared "THAT's ENOUGH!" He exchanged looks between them and added "look we don't know how many more there are but we have to get off the ship with as many survivors as we can." Baas took a step back as every headed to security , he felt uneasy and somewhat shocked to learn that one man could do so much damage. As they entered the office Peppy headed for the desk which was in the far corner of the office. He began to push buttons on the keypad until the lights began to flicker on. Fox looked in the room taking a quick head count, he quickly noticed that Slippy was not there. He rushed out of the room to find Slippy analyzing the body with a scanner he had brought aboard. Fox quickly ran to Slippy's side grabbing his arm and said "Slippy we have to leave" Slippy looked up as if the world had been switched off. Slippy held the scanner to Fox and said "I was rather curious about our `friend` here and thought about collecting some data." Fox looked at the pad and became curious about the readings that Slippy took and said "we have to show this to the others." The two headed back into the office as a mysterious figure watched in the distance waiting for their next move.

Rob sat in his chair watching the sensors blink on and off as Krystal stared out the window. She could not help but feel that something was off about this mission and the mysterious signal could be the answer. She raised her hand placing it on the glass. She placed her forehead to the window and closed her eyes. She could feel that an unknown presence was near. She opened her eyes still staring at the ship, she noticed something on the underside of the horizon hiding near the back tail fin. She turned to Rob and said "Rob what is that on the lower haul. Rob scanned the ship and found something on the bottom. Pressed a couple switches as the image became displayed on a large screen. Rob looked and said "I am detecting no foreign objects on the lower haul." Krystal moved to the controls looking at the scanners and said "Look for anything that has changed in the past few hours." Rob scanned the ship and replied "I am detecting a slight weight difference in the ship." Rob looked at the screen and zoomed the image towards the area Krystal had referred to. Rob scanned turned on the ships lights to get a better look, when he noticed a slight shimmer on the same area. Rob looked at the Image for a minute as he processed the image. Krystal stared at the image until rob said "the object appears to have an active camouflage of sorts." Krystal looked at Rob and said "But it was not there before so how could we not detect it." Rob scanned the ship and said "we did detect it. The ion trail was purposely being disbursed to avoid detection." Krystals eyes shot open in surprise as she said "as if it was leading us away." Rob responded with "Agreed" Krystal ran to the nearest station and continued to try to hail the team but with little to no response. Rob scanned the object once more as he began to suspect something. He looked up at Krystal and said "Analysis is complete. The object is a ship."

Krystal turned back to Rob and said "Who's ship?"

Peppy sat down on a nearby chair as Slippy gave everyone the report of his current findings. Falco froze like a statue with a frightened look on his face, as Fox began to pace. Elizabeth tapped Slippy on the shoulder and asked with hint of uncertainty in her voice "cou…. Could you repeat that." Slippy turned to face her and said with a serious tone "It appears that this thing's blood is highly corrosive." She grabbed the data pad Slippy was holding and began to read the results for herself. She looked back up at Slippy with a intrigued look upon her face and said "These readings here suggest that its blood is similar to molecular acid" Falco piped up with a rather snarky tone and said "Well that's just perfect." Elizabeth seemed to smile slightly as sh added "No wonder Dr. Sol was acting strange. He must have believed it could be used for the military. Fox turned to Elizabeth with a worried face and said "Whose army?"

Peppy leaned against a console as he rested his head in his hands worried about how they would survive. He looked down at the controls to be met with a small blinking light. Looking up he shouted Slippy get over here. Slippy jumped to his feet making his way over to Peppy. Slippy looked at the controls as Baas closed in behind him. Baas looked at the controls for a second and said "That would be the silent dock alarm." Peppy looked confused and said "The what?" Baas looked at Peppy and explained "Before we left everyone had docking chips placed on their person so the docking bay would not open unless authorized." he reached forward pressing a key which activated a monitor. He looked at he monitor and said "Only those with access can get in or out so that means something has tripped it." Slippy began to quiver as he responded "More of those creatures." Fox moved to the monitor and said " Can you get a count on the survivors on board from here?" Baas began to type as the screen began to display the casualties. Peppy began to feel the weight of the situation, as only the six of them were alive. He continued to type as two more signals began to display in the Medbay. Fox pointed and said "Whose are those?" Baas clicked on them as the Ids popped up reading 'Cpt Iguana and Dr. Salamander' Baas looked at the screen for a second only focusing on the doctors name and murmured "That son of a.." Fox cut Baas short saying "Let's go have a chat with the doctor."

Baas moved to a nearby locker next to a large monitor. He reached for his keys and began to open the large doors. Inside was an assortment of firearms ranging from pistols to assault rifles. On the far right was a lone shotgun which Baas immediately picked up. Fox looked to his team and gestured them to pick an extra weapon. Falco looked inside as Slippy took an assault rifle which seemed a little too big for his short stature. Falco chose two small machine pistols as Peppy took a submachine gun. Peppy turned to face Slippy, he reached out and took the rifle that Slippy was holding and gave him the sub. Peppy loaded the gun and said "So what's the plan?" Fox turned his head slightly toward Baas, as he stared at Fox giving a slight nodd. Fox turned and said "The plan is we are going to split up. Me and Baas are going after the rest. And you are going to return to the shuttle." Falco nodded and began to head out with Elizabeth in toe, with Peppy and Slippy in the rear. Fox looked at the monitor and said

"They are on the third floor." Baas pressed a few buttons and said "we can take the stairwell up two flights." Fox heard a noise from the far side of the room as his ear twitched. He glanced over to see a small pale green spider scurry across the floor towards them. Fox quickly turned raising his arm and fired a single shot. The shot moved quickly as it passed through the spider instantly. Baas turned sharply at the shot to see the now dead spider on the ground. He moved in closely studying the creature for a second and said "I've seen this thing before on peoples faces on the ground." Fox Looked closely and said "Maybe it's like a parasite." Baas kneeled down and added "Some had Large holes in their chests." Fox went to the locker and said "Then we best keep away from these things." Fox looked inside to find a single assault rifle left. He reached in and grabbed the weapon as Baas checked out the hall. Baas raised a hand to signal Fox for them to move. Fox hurried over as the two slipped into the stairwell unaware that something had been observing them from afar.


	5. Chapter 5

The team headed back to the shuttle with Peppy leading the way. Slippy walked next to Elizabeth who was still focused on the tablet to even notice he was there. Falco continued to follow in the rear as he scanned around for any sign of movement. Slippy kept an eye on his motion tracker as it began to act up. Slippy stopped reaching up and removed the display from his head as it continued to scan the area. Peppy stopped to check on everyone when he saw Slippy fiddling with his display.

Peppy took a step forward and said "What's wrong with you visor Slip?"

Falco stopped next to Slippy and looked at his visor display. The display toggled for a minute until finally it became fixed on an open space near the dock entrance. Slippy put his visor back on, and noticed that the spot it focused on was giving off a slight heat signature. Peppy walked toward Slippy as he began to adjust the settings the object began to move slightly as he began to stare intently at it. Peppy watched Slippy closely noticing that he seemed fixated on something as if he drifted off, he too a moment and repeated "Slip whats wrong?" Slippy briefly looked at Peppy and said "The scanner is picking up something but it can't make head or tails of it." Falco turned around to look down the hall as he saw something move in the darker parts of the hall. Falco took a step back as he raised his guns and said "We have to move….Now!" Peppy looked down the hall as a large black creature crawled out of the shadows. Peppy reached out and grabbed elizabeth by the arm and shouted "Let's move!" Slippy kept staring down the hall at the hanger doors. The creature arched its back and let out a loud scream.

Falco and Peppy took aim when a large blue blast past between them, it moved quickly down the hall killing the creature. Peppy turned to Face Slippy as Falco faced down the hall stunned at the aftermath. As the three lay in silent two more of the creatures emerged from the shadows. Falco yelled out "We have two more of these Alien things." Slippy turned around briefly to face Falco when he paused at the sound of a loud thud he turned to witness a massive creature appear in front of him. It stood around six feet tall wearing a grey mask on its face, with long black dreads. It wore a metal gauntlet on each arm, as well as a metal plate on its right shoulder. It began to walk forward as Slippy fell flat on his behind.

Peppy turned to see slippy on the ground and the new threat. Three beams shot from its mask and went down the hall and onto on of the aliens down the hall. Slippy noticed that the plate on its shoulder began to move as a small gun was revealed. One of the alien creatures began to charge towards Falco. Elizabeth dropped to the floor an froze in place as the massive beast rushed past them the alien leapt forward as the beast swung its right harm delivering a solid strike to the alien's side. The alien hit the floor with a thud as the other one began to charge. The gun on the shoulder swiveled in place as he focused on the alien on the floor. The gun quickly fired off a shot that took out one of the aliens arms. The beast raised its right arm as two long blades extended from the top. The alien quickly got up and quickly swung its massive tail. He swung his blades down hard to cleave the tails tip off. The other alien limped toward the mighty beast when the gun on his shoulder fired off another shot. The blast sailed into the aliens skull blasting the back of its head open. Falco moved to Elizabeth's side as he cautiously tried to move her. Peppy and Slippy watched the fight as the beast continued to fight the solitary alien.

Elizabeth looked over at the creature and said "this can't be happening" Peppy looked over and said "We have to leave, this thing might turn on us next." Slippy looked over at the fight and thought about Peppy's statement and added "It seems like it was hunting this thing?" Falco looked over and said "what like a predator?" He shrugged his shoulder at the notion and added "Not likely." the four of them began to sneak away as the two creatures fought. The Predator quickly struck down onto the aliens head, as it attempted to tackle him. The alien landed on its feet giving a loud shriek a the predator. The predator began to charge towards its angry prey, as the alien hissed it whipped its tail releasing some of the acid from its wound. The predator moved to the side dodging the attack, as acid flew past with tiny droplets barely hitting the predators mask. The predator raised its arm and fired a blade from its gauntlet into the aliens skull. The alien dropped to the floor with a thud as the predator looked down at its quarry. Raising its arms it let out a loud roar as if signifying its victory for all to hear. The group stopped to hear the loud cry of the predator echo through the halls, as Elizabeth began to shake. She fell to her knees trembling in place near a vent as she began to murmur "This can't be real…..this can't be real." Over and over she repeated herself. Peppy walked over to her and noticed that her chest began to bleed. Slippy looked at her as blood began to spew from her mouth and with a terrified look he said "what the hell is going on?" Falco turned to face her as her chest sprung forward as if it had exploded. They all took a step back and watched as a small serpent like creature slithered out of the gaping hole in her chest. Peppy quickly aimed his rifle to kill the creature, when it leapt forward and attacked Slippy. Falco raised his blaster to intercept, as Slippy cried out in terror "Agggghhhhh." Peppy and Falco each fired off a shot that collided into each of the serpent's sides splitting the creature in two. Peppy looked at the remains curious at what it was, as Slippy reached for his scanner to scan the remains. Falco quickly looked around as Peppy tapped Slippy's shoulder and said "we must carry on." Slippy got up as Falco began to push him down the hall. They entered a large hangerbay where they had started there search. Slippy moved on ahead towards the hole he cut from earlier to find boxes placed in front of the entrance.

Falco turned around to scan the area as Peppy noticed on the boxes something was not right. He moved in closer to find a small patch of black fur stuck on the edge of a nearby box. Peppy stared at the fur intently as Falco and Slippy looked around for any creatures. A noise came from the far side of the room, startling everyone. A figure lepy from behind the box, the figure performed a series of flips in the air landing on the ground in front of Slippy. The figure reached out and with a swift strike it knocked the weapon from his grasp. Falco turned in surprise to see a tall slender figure dressed in black wearing a mask over its face. Peppy turned sharply with his rifle at the ready, as the figure performed a slight kick sending the submachine gun on the floor into the air. It reached out grabbing the gun in retaliation to Peppy. Falco raised his guns at the person and shouted "who the hell are you?" The person looked at Peppy for an instant before returning their view to Falco and said "I need passage off this ship and your shuttle was right." The crew noticed that the foe had a rather feminine tone to their voice.

Peppy moved closer and said in a harsh tone "Drop the gun missy this does not have to be bloody." She glanced over toward Peppy and added "My name is not missy." She reached up and removed the mask she had been wearing. As she removed the mask revealing a dark haired cat with silver whiskers. She continued to look at Peppy as her warm yellow eyes adjusted to the light, she further added "My name is Jasmine…..Jasmine Jaguar." Peppy looked at her with a slight bit of confusion as Falco shared a similar sentiment. She lowered the gun to her side and said "The greatest thief to ever live." They all shared a glance until Slippy finally said "Sorry but we have never heard of you." She looked down at Slippy and with a flick of her wrist dropped the gun on his lap. Raising her hands in the air she added

"Well I guess my fame has not reached you lot." Peppy turned to face Falco, and with a slight nod signaling Falco to lower his weapons. Peppy looked at her scanning her from head to toe.. He took a quick note of her attire and a small gear bag at her side just off her right hip. He noticed that her hair was the same as what he had found earlier and said "How did you get aboard? there was no other ships around when we arrived." Jasmin moved to one side lowering her arms and said "I snuck aboard on a cargo vessel a few months back." Falco moved closer and added "Why are you here?" she looked at Falco and gave a quick wink in his direction before adding "I was commissioned to steal an object and return to Zoness." Peppy moved closer rather curious he asked "Who commissioned you?" She looked down at the hare who was now invading her personal space she took a step back and replied with "I'm not too sure originally, but my contacts name was Wolf?" Peppy and Falco stepped back in shock at the response. Slippy got back up and said "We have to destroy this ship and contact the cornerian army fast."

Jasmine turned to face the frightened green toad standing behind her and said "That would be the plan….But" Falco grew more agitated and shouted "AND WHAT!"

Jasmine looked at Falco stunned at his sudden shift in tone and said "The comms are not working and there are a tone of creatures running around." Peppey looked at everyone and with a heavy heart said "Be that as it may, we have to reach the great fox and fast." A sharp noise suddenly echoed the room as Slippy clutched his ear and squealed "Owwww!" A voice came over the comm screaming "Fox! Are you there? Anyone?" Slippy reached for the receiver and replied "Krystal is that you?" Krystal sighed in relief and said "we have been trying to receive you what happened?"

Peppy reached for the com in his ear and said "We have hit a problem on board. A life form has attacked and we will need an extraction." Krystal continued to ask "Where is Fox? is everyone ok?" Peppy replied in a stern tone "we have a few survivors on board but the crew and its passengers are all dead. Fox and Pvt. Baas have gone ahead to search for other survivors." Rob blared over the intercom "I am detecting several heat signatures near the engine core of the ship. I am reading the transponders of Box and Pvt. Baas heading to the meadbay where there are two more heat signatures." Peppy looked around the room and then asked "Have there been any other ships in the area in the last hour or so." Rob replied in a somewhat uncertain tone "We had detected an anomaly that entered then attached itself to the hull of the ship but we do not know as to when it got there." Krystal chimed in a haste and said "It had some sort of cloaking field." Peppy looked at Falco and said "that rules of Wolf's team." He pressed the comm again and added "we have also encountered a strange humanoid creature that cloaks, and apparently is armed and very dangerous." he took a breath and continued "It seemed to be rather tribal in nature as if this was a hunt of some kind." Rob scanned the ship and said "I have detected no other contaminants in your immediate area also no sign of any cloaked materials nearby." Krystal pause to think for a minute as Rob and Peppy continued to talk. She thought for what seemed like hours when she suddenly blurted out

"Yautja!"

Peppy drew a confused grin on his face and curiously said "Are you ok?" Krystal Pressed the button for the comms and replied "This creature that cloaks is called a Yautja. According to the logs its Race that thrives on Hunting they scour the universe for bigger and more challenging prey. They are extremely honorable and take pride in their trophies. Some accounts say that they travel in groups." Krystal suddenly grew scared and added "But if you saw one than that means the other one is somewhere nearby."


	6. Chapter 6

Fox slowly crept from the stairway door scanning the floor for any signs life. Baas followed slowly behind as the door creaked shut behind them. Fox raised a hand to his comms only to be met by static. Baas watched silently as they continued to the med bay down the hall. A sound echoed through the hall as the two flinched at the sound only to be met by total silence. Fox looked ahead and notice that the lights to the labs were off and there seemed to be no signs of life. As they surveyed the situation a loud voice began to ring from the med bay. It had a peculiar tone which seemed familiar to them. As they approached the voice became quite clear as it said "You daft bastard!" Baas perked up at the sound of the voice and said "That's Ivan alright." The two quickly rushed in to find Ivan standing in the middle of the room, he seemed quite angry at the moment.

Fox looked at the ground to find Dr. Sol on the ground with blood running down his lip. Fox looked and Ivan and said "Ok that's enough" Ivan turned noticing the two at the door as he exclaimed "Aye it's just you two." he moved closer wrapping his large arms around them and said "it's good to see that you are still alive" he let them go and took a step back as the doctor began to lift himself off the ground. Baas looked at the Ivan and said "You beat me to the punch it seems" Ivan let out a small chuckle as if amused by the remark and said "Lad me and the good doctor, we be havin a small chat." Fox moved in closer to the doctor closely watching the poor man lift himself off the ground and onto a nearby chair. Fox glared at the doctor with a cold look on his face and asked "what are these things?" Sol looked Fox in the eye and with a rather cynical tone he replied "The perfect weapon of destruction." Fox took a step back as Sol continued "It has no fear, it has no mercy, they will not stop." Ivan looked at the Sol and added "There are more of those things?" Sol turned and said "Yes, as long as the queen remains. More will come." Baas stepped forward raising his weapon resting the barrel on the doctor's chest and said "where is this queen thing?" Sol took a small step back and said "She is in the engine room." Ivan quickly moved forward and with a quickly swung his fist which connected with Sol's chin. Sol hit the floor with a thud as Baas turned to stand between them.

Ivan tried to get by Baas to no avail as he shouted "You stupid bastard, you put this whole ship. My ship in danger." Sol rose to a knee wiping the blood from his lip he smirked a fiendish grin and added "It was necessary to see how the Xenomorph adapted to its environment." Fox became intrigued at the statement, he reached down grabbing the doctor by his lab coat. He raised him to his feet and slammed him against the wall. Sol looked Fox in the eyes to see the anger within him. Fox pressed his arm along the doctors neck and added "We are gonna return to the shuttle and we are going to blow up this ship." Before the doctor could reply Fox pressed harder on his neck making it more difficult for him to breath as he added "and you are going to pay for you crimes, when we hand you over to the General." Fox released the doctor as he slid to the floor. Baas and Ivan were standing in shock at what Fox did.

Fox turned looking at the table behind Ivan and saw a small tablet, He pointed and said "What's that?" Ivan turned looking at the table and said "Aye the good doctor was holding that when I found him." Baas picked up the tablet and said "It must be his personal data log." Fox turned to face the doctor and said "Good we will take them both." Ivan moved to Sol's side staring down at him with he leaned forward reaching out grabbing his arm. Ivan pulled Sol to his feet whilst he never broke his gaze he said "Get your arse moving." Sol began to move slowly towards the door, he glanced toward the entrance to the room where he could see only the darkness of the hall. Ivan And Baas followed behind Sol preparing for the trials ahead.

Fox quickly scanned the room looking for anything useful, he stopped to hear a faint clicking sound coming from just outside the hall. Fox raised his gun quickly rushing past Baas and Ivan, He curiously breached the doorway slowly scanning the area. Baas stopped and said "Is everything ok?" Ivan looked to the hall and froze in place, he stared down the hall fixed on a point that he felt seemed off. Ivan reached over tapping Baas on the shoulder and said "Lad we are not safe here, something has found us."

The room fell silent for a minute when from the far side a red light began to flicker. Baas followed the light which seemed to fall on Sol's left shoulder making a small triangle shape. Baas for an instant became alarmed but before he could alert anyone a bright blue flash moved and across the room slamming into Sol's arm. Blood gushed out everywhere as Sol let out a loud scream. Fox turned his head to view the doctors arm hit the ground and quickly returned his gaze to the hall as a red light began to focus again on them. Fox quickly unleashed a barrage of shots at the direction of the beams origin. Fox stopped shooting for a second to notice that the bean was gone, as Baas grabbed Sol and rested him on the floor. Sol continued to bleed out while he clutched the area where his arm once resided. Ivan moved his position to where Fox stood, he noticed right away that the threat had not left. Fox looked out holding his rifle tightly he kept his eye fixed through the sight as he scanned the area. From out of the corner of Ivan's eye he noticed something move. He sharply turned to his left to see three large black alien crawl out of the vents.

Keeping his eye fixed on them he shouted lads we have company!" Fox kept staring down the hall as a large figure approached slowly appearing as if materializing out of thin air. Baas watched as the large alien approached. It raised its arms and as two singular blades drew from the gauntlet on its right arm. The creature let out a loud roar and began to charge. The aliens returned with several loud shrieks as they began their charge towards Ivan. the massive beast lunged forward as Fox dove to a side avoiding a near decapitation as the blades of the creature rested into Sols chest. Sol looked up at the creature and noticed the featureless mask staring at him. As the life in his eyes began to flicker away, the massive beast removed its blades from his chest as he said "Yautja." the creature stood up as Baas slowly headed to the door. Fox moved forward reaching out he tapped Baas on the shoulder and said "Go help Ivan fend off the aliens." he moved to where Baas stood and said "I will take care of this one." Baas nodded and head over to Ivan who was still shooting at the aliens charging toward them.

Fox stared at the creature sizing him up for the fight ahead, as he scanned his foe he noticed that it had two lines on his mask intersecting in the middle. The lines seemed to be a symbol of sorts. The yautja stared at fox as blood dripped down the blades on its arm. They both stood still like statues as the battle raged on nearby. Fox slowly began to slide backwards, he needed to have some space between him and his massive foe. The yautja raised its hands into the air and let out a loud roar. Fox quickly leapt into the air throwing two small objects towards the creature. The objects struck with a load bang as smoke began to fill the room. The beast moved quickly grabbing fox by his leg. Surprised at how fast it moved, Fox began to fire at the creature.

The yautja began to swing Fox through the air like a rag doll. Fox's grip on the rifle began to loosen when the beast thrusted downwards slamming Fox into the ground. Fox released the weapon, he quickly placed to hands above his head and with a quick roll flipped to his feet ready for another fight. The creature reached to its belt and drew a small blade. Fox flinched slightly as he readied himself as the blade landed at his feet. Fox curiously looked up at the beast as it gestured to the blade. Fox slowly crouched down keeping an eye on the lumbering titan before him. Fox raised the knife looking down at the knife and wondered as to why it gave him a weapon. Fox quickly raised the weapon sliding one foot forward he held the knife in one hand, as he looked forward the yautja did the same. Fox ran forward with the blade at his side he quickly thrusted the blade forward. The yautja quickly reached out grabbing Fox's arm, with a quick motion swung its large blades. Fox quickly raised his feet and blocked the blades, and quickly drawing his blaster from his side he fired two quick shots to the creatures chest. Fox dropped to the floor landing on his feet.

Quickly he spun the knife in his hand as the yautja began its attack. Fox could see that this was targeting him and not the others like a predator stalking its prey and knew that if it was not dealt with his friends will not survive. Baas continued to fire as more aliens began to arrive. Ivan continued to count as each shot that left his barrel killed an alien on arrival. Baas looked back quickly to survey an exit and noticed a ladder at the end of the hall. The yautja raised its arm blocking a kick from Fox, it moved to a side swinging the blades on its arm like cleavers. Fox quickly flipped backwards to avoid the attack, the blades caught his jacket cutting it in two. Fox landed a few feet away, he quickly removed his jacket and readied for another attack.

The predator took a step forward raising its arm preparing for a downward strike. With little to no options available, Fox holstered his pistol and held his knife in front of him. The two stared steadily at one another, waiting for one to make the first move. Fox sprung forward in a flash hoping that his next strike would end the beast. The predator flinched at the speed of his quarry, dropping its arm quickly like a guillotine. dashing quickly to the side Fox quickly drove the blade into the creatures throat. The blades fell hitting solid ground with a crash. Fox looked into the eyes of the beast as they slowly dimmed.


	7. Chapter 7

The aliens began to retreat back to the shadows as the sound of shell casings hit the floor with a delicate ring through the air. Ivan turned to Baas, he noticed that he was shaking slightly. He quickly raised his hand and gave Baas a large slap on the back and exclaimed "Cheer up laddy they are gone." Baas looked at his friend noticing the sincerity in his voice he let out a small chuckle. A loud thud echoed through the hall as Baas and Ivan spun quickly around to see the large beast resting on the floor and a tired Fox standing over it. Baas slowly approached them with Ivan in toe, not believing what he was seeing he moved in closer to the body and began to search. Ivan moved in to stand next to Fox as he placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Glad to see you are in one piece." Fox glanced briefly at Ivan and said "It fought like some kind of warrior." Baas began to remove the mask as gas seeped from some tubes off the side.

Baas struggled to remove the mask as he pulled he muttered "Lets see what our friend looks like." the mask suddenly gave way as Baas fell flat on his back. Ivan and Fox looked down at the face of the Yautja on the floor. Ivan noticed no scar marks on the body as he began to survey the corpse. Fox curiously watched Ivan and said "what are you looking for?" Ivan stood up wiping his hands with a small piece of cloth from his pocket he said "I believe that this creature Is a greenhorn." Fox took a step back, crossing his arms he replied "A rookie." Ivan nodded and in approval as Baas picked himself off the ground. With a look of concern Baas looked at his friends and said "It wasn't bad enough we have those alien things but now we have these things." Fox quickly turned and around and headed for a door down the hall and said "We will take care of those, but first we have to get to the shuttle." Ivan grabbed Fox's arm and said "I may have a way we can do both." Fox turned to face Ivan who seemed to have a somewhat sinister grin across his face. Fox curiously replied "How?"

Krystal watched as the shuttle approached, she grew more worried for the safety of her friends and more importantly for Fox. The shuttle landed in the hanger as the door flung open and Peppy burst out landing on the platform. With great haste Peppy rushed out of the room leaving Falco and Slippy behind. Peppy burst through the doors to the bridge and exclaimed "What's the plan to get Fox out!" Rob turned to face him and was met with a cold and serious look. He slowly looked toward Krystal who stood near the front of the room. Peppy grew more and more impatient when Krystal said "The comms are down we have not been able to reach him for sometime." Peppy raised a hand to his chin and began to scratch, as Rob began to run several calculations on his computer. Peppy Moved to a small desk on the far left of the room and sat down, he rested his face within his hands and took a deep breath. Krystal scanned the room as if looking for an answer, when Rob stood up and said "Im detecting a ship leaving the hanger now." Peppy sprung to his feet and said "who's ship" Rob quickly checked the signal and replied "Falco Lombardi" Peppy quickly rushed over to Rob's console reaching towards the panel he slammed down on a small green button as a microphone emerged from the desk. Peppy grabbed the mic and said "Falco what in the hell are you doing?" Falco remained silent as his fighter began to charge the Horizon with great speed. Peppy continued to shout through the intercom, Falco flew closer to view the outside of the hull on the far side.

Falco reached for the button on his visor and shouted "Quit shouting in my ear!" Peppy slammed his fist on the desk and said "Why are you out there?" Falco continued to survey the hull and replied "I'm curious about the antenna array." a confused look drew across Peppy's face as he looked out toward the ship. upon further inspection of the array Falco saw four xenomorphs crawling around, as he watched them run around like ants on a sidewalk he saw that the main sicut box was damaged. Falco continued to circle the array as he pressed the button on his comm "I found the problem, It's those alien things again. They have damaged the circuit breaker we will have to get their attention somehow." Krystal quickly grabbed the mic from Peppy and said "shoot at the left rutter." Falco ad Peppy both replied stunned at her sudden suggestion " You want to what?"

A small beeping noise began to echo through the halls as they began to head towards a small door at the end. A small sign on the wall read 'emergency service hatch' and had three small dials on the front. Ivan began to turn the dials as Fox and Baas turned their attention to the hall. After a few murmured swears and grunts of pain Ivan removed the panel, Fox moved to shine a light inside to find a ladder leading up. Fox looked at Ivan and curiously asked "Where does this lead?" Ivan wiped the sweat from his brow and replied "This will take us to right to the bridge" Baas hesitantly looked in the shaft and began to shake. Ivan looked over at Baas and said "You afraid of tight spaces my boy?" Baas nodded slightly, but before he could get a word out Ivan walked over and slapped both his hands on his shoulders and said "well buck up my boy there are worse things to be afraid of now." Baas looked at Ivan and nodded as he took in a deep breath he moved to the ladder and began to climb. Ivan moved to the ladder and watched as Baas began the climb. Ivan reached into his pocket pulling out a small watch as he glanced down he smiled as he returned it to his pocket before he started to climb. Fox took one last look down the hall as he picked up to panel and slid it closed behind him.

Falco continued to circle the horizon as he shouted through the comms "Are you out of your mind!" Krystal looked out at the ship, as she firmly held the mic in her hand she shouted "Just shoot the damn rutter!" Falco quickly turned the ship around as his visor began to glow a lightish blue crosshair in the centre. He quickly fired two shots that sailed and nailed both the left and right rutters. Falco quickly jerked the controls back and diverted the fighter away from the horizon as he said "I hit the rutter. No damage reported." Peppy turned to face Krystal holding a rather confused look he said "Why did you have us do that?" She moved to a nearby console and sat down she began to type on a nearby keypad as the Horizon appeared on the monitor. She pointed and said "There is a ship on the far end. I figured it may be the source thats blocking the comm signal to the horizon." Peppy moved to the console to view the readings. He examined the screen when he noticed that apart of the ship appeared to register life. He reached out to touch the screen as it zoomed in on the location. Krystal grew curious and said "What's wrong?" Peppy reached out and grabbed Krystals hand resting on the console as he looked up mustering everything he could into words "Engineering has registered life signs." Krystal looked and said "could it be survivors?" Peppy looked at the manifest and said "The crew on the ship reported ninety when we arrived." He placed the manifest on the table and added "Thats how many of those things onboard."

Baas kept moving up the ladder, as he looked up he noticed that no sign of the end was in sight. Ivan slowly kept pushing him to the top as Fox followed behind. As they kept climbing they heard a loud noise echo through the ship. Baas stopped and clung to the ladder as if it were a child's toy. Ivan let out a loud huff and said "Keep moving boy we are almost there." he slowly loosened his grip on the ladder and continued to climb. Fox froze for a moment, as he looked down he shined a small light down and could not see anything. He returned his attention to climbing as he heard a small rumbling noise. Fox noticed that Ivan a light shine from above as Ivan's voice echoed "We made it." he quickly climbed the ladder as the rumbling grew louder. Ivan moved to the controls and began to examine them. Fox leapt out of the shaft drawing his gun as he landed on his back pointing intently at the access hatch. Baas moved to his side as the two pointed their weapons at the hatch. The sound began to grow louder is it seemed to approach Baas and Fox waited for the creature to emerge.

The sound stopped and as a small blue toad hopped out of the shaft. Fox returned to his feet as the toad stood on the entrance hatch staring up at them. It let out a small croak as its belly flickered as if nothing was wrong. Without warning the frog exploded in a sea of blood and blue smoke, Fox quickly jumped back as Baas dropped to the floor with a crash. Ivan lowered his gun with a chuckle and said "I thought I got rid of that mischievous bugger." Fox turned sharply "Why did you do that?" he shouted. Ivan pointed to Baas as he was passed out on the floor. Ivan rested his gun on the console and added "We landed on some planet that had these blue toad things that exude a gas that make people sleep for a few minutes." he looked up at his friend and added "but its not as bad as this ones that infested the ship on some other unknown world we visited." He continued to type as he muttered to himself "Lousy Gizka." Fox looked at Ivan with confusion for an instant then returned his attention to Baas.

Ivan clicked away at the controls quietly for several minutes. Growing ever more frustrated at the status of the ship he suddenly slammed both hands on the console. He looked over at a nearby monitor as it displayed a series of numbers indicating power flow. He glanced at the screen and noticed that the labs were drawing abnormal amounts of power. Ivan grew curious and began to type away. Baas slowly awoke rolling onto his side, springing to his feet he looked around the room to see Ivan at the helm. He staggered toward a nearby monitor as he staring at the display, he reached out pressing a few keys as his head began to clear. Ivan looked at Fox for an instant before returning to his work he muttered "You two lads better take the escape pod." Fox looked at Baas with a concerned look and replied "Why do you say that Ivan?" the lights suddenly switched off as red light began to swirl. A voice could be heard over the intercom as it read 'T-Minus Two minutes to self destruct.' Fox rushed over grabbing Ivans shirt and shouted "what are you doing!" Ivan reached a hand out placing it on Fox's shoulder he replied "Im gonna take these bastards out." he move his hand releasing Fox's grip from his shirt as he added "Now you two get the hell out of here." Fox moved towards Baas as the doors to the bridge Flung open as a massive alien entered the room. It stood on it hind legs as it hissed and whipped its tail. Ivan drew his gun off the table and began shooting at the beast. He moved towards the main console and shouted "Go! Get to the shuttle!" Fox and Baas quickly ran past the alien as it moved to Intercept Ivan continued to fire at the creature to draw its attention. It turned its large head and let out a loud shriek and rushed towards Ivan. Quickly darting out of the way Ivan fired two more shots. Staggered the beast whipped its massive tail connecting with Ivans stomach sending him flying across the room.

Baas and Fox ran as quickly as they could down the hall until they reached a small door with a metal latch. Baas ran to a nearby panel and began typing as the alarm continued, as the lights flashed. The door cracked open as Fox gesture to Baas to enter the small shuttle. Baas leapt into the pod as he moved to the controls and began to start up the system. Fox quickly slammed the door shut as he could hear the sound of the alien in the distance screaming after each shot.

The beast flung its tail wildly about the room as Ivan continued to fire. His gun suddenly stopped firing as he moved to the console he noticed that the shuttle was indeed prepping. The alien let out a loud shriek as its tail flew across and drove into Ivans shoulder pinning him to the console. Ivan dropped his rifle onto the ground letting out a thunderous roar of pain. The beast slowly moved closer to face him as its lips began to tremble and drip with saliva. Ivan quickly reached behind him and quickly drew an old magnum and drove it into the beasts mouth. He stared into the face of the beast as he pressed a large red button releasing the shuttle, He grinned slightly as blood dripped down his lips he exclaimed "Get off my ship you bitch!"

The shuttle suddenly launched forward like a bullet as it flew out of a small hatch on the side of the ship. As it flew out the hanger into the open air of space, a metallic voice began to echo out of the console "This is the great fox do you require assistance?" Fox quickly slammed on the console and shouted "Rob quickly pick us up now!" Baas began to steer the ship toward the behemoth barreling toward them. Falco quickly moved his ship to the rear of the shuttle and began to push them faster into the hanger bay. Baas looked out his window and noticed small explosions begin to erupt on the horizon. The shuttle crashed into the hanger bay as Falco landed his ship next to them. Fox slammed his fist onto the console as he shouted "ROB! GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The great fox sharply turned away from the horizon as it began to grack and seep fire. The engines began to flares a bright blue as they began to speed away. The horizon suddenly exploded into a sea of fire and debris, Baas looked back at the ship he once called home. Fox hoped out of the shuttle as the doors on the far side of the room flung open. Falco looked up to see Krystal and Jasmine running into the hanger. Krystal leapt forward landing on Fox as she threw her arms around him, she smiled as she was happy to have seen him return safely. Jasmine stood near the stairs watching as Baas exited the shuttle. Falco hoped out of his ship with a carefree tone he said "Rob we have them lets go." Krystal loosened her grip on Fox as he shifted his weight to adjust to her weight. Baas began to head to the stairs as Fox moved a hand to his side he whispered softly into Krystals ear "We must contact the Cornerian Army as soon as we can." Krystal nodded as her head slowly moved from his shoulder. Falco placed a hand on Baas' shoulder as he nodded in relief, the air drew a sense of safety.

Jasmine moved toward Falco when she suddenly stopped and began gasping for air. She clutched her chest desperately trying to understand what was happening. Falco paused with a concerned look as he watched her cough blood. Fox quickly bounced to his feet, he grew more and more curious as she leaned back and her chest burst in a sea of blood. Falco took a step back as Jasmine began to lift slowly into the air. The blood poured down as each drop that fell began to draw an outline of something that was not there. A shape bagan to form as the body collapsed to the ground, the figure was large in stature with a grey mask. Krystal froze as she view the various scratch and burn marks layered on its armour and body. The creatures mask was covered in blood only to be underscored by the scars and markings that were weathered with age. Fox stared at the creature and remembered the one from earlier, he paused to examine the beast noticing the array of weapons it had on its person. He saw that this creature was different from the one before and surmised that this one was more experienced. Krystal rose to her feet slowly as she noticed the greyish coloring on the strands on its head. The beast raised a hand muttering untangable grunts, as it pointed towards Fox the blades on its arm extended and began to burn a faint reddish glow.


	8. Chapter 8

Falco quickly drew his pistols aiming at the beast, Baas and fox drew their weapons as quickly as they could. The yautja quickly reached down and drew a small circular disk from its belt, throwing it towards Baas as six long curved blades extended out. It spun quickly through the air, as Baas quickly tried to move out of the way. The disk quickly connected with his rifle severing it in two. He let out a sharp shriek of pain as the blades collided with his shoulder. Falco began to shoot at the predator, he focused on the creature as his shots appeared to not be hitting their mark. After a few moments the predator began to slowly began to disappear. Baas moved to a lower location with his rifle in hand, he looked to Falco and said "It looks like you didnt hit him?" Falco turned sharply and shouted "I KNOW! I'm not sure how though." Krystal thought for a second and said "perhaps this one has a shield reflector similar to yours and Fox's." Fox moved closer to the centre of the room keeping his eyes scanning around looking for any form of movement. He paused keeping his gun pointed up he said "Krystal keep and eye on Baas he needs help." Falco moved to the centre of the room and placed himself behind Fox. The two stood back to back scanning the room with their weapons drawn and at the ready. Baas let out a series of small grunts as Krystal began to patch his wound, he moved his rifle closer to his side as if trying to hide it from view. The two continued to scan the room looking for the creature. Layed on the ground as still as he could be while Krystal looked around for anything that seemed of use. As she turned her attention towards Fox, she noticed something odd as light briefly bent she quickly shouted "LOOK OUT!" Before either of them could react Falco was lifted into the air and thrown across the room onto a pile of nearby crates. Fox turned sharply as the beast drove its massive fist into his stomach sending him to the ground. The figure emerged from its camo releasing a thunderous roar as it reached down grabbing Fox by the throat lifting him into the air.

Fox began to squirm trying to gasp for air as the hand grew tighter around his neck. As his face began to turn blue, and his eyes began to dim. Quickly Falco rushed from the boxes as fast as he could using all the strength he could muster he launched himself into the air. He outstretched a leg driving it into the back of the predators neck, as the beast dropped suddenly dropped Fox to the ground gasping for air. Falco quickly bounced back drawing his pistols he began shooting again. The yautja quickly moved to avoid the shots as it reached to its belt drawing three round disks. With a quick swing it sent the disks spinning towards Falco as blades emerged from their sides. Falco quickly dove through the air passing between the discs as the blades barely clipped his clothes. He landed on the ground quickly raising his hands to continue his barrage. Falco heard a loud sound echo through the room, he quickly looked over at the beast as something had suddenly caught his arm. In pain he dropped a weapon to the ground, when he looked over to realize that he was connected to the beast by a whip. He continued to fire with the gun he firmly grasped in his right hand as the predator began to apply tension to the whip.

The pain in his arm began to worsen as the whip tightened its grip on his arm. Fox quickly rose to a knee. Clutching his throat he gasped for air looking up at the lumbering beast. Fox took a deep breath and sprung to his feet drawing a small blade from his belt he lunged at the beast. He drove the blade into the creatures shoulder. A loud howl engulfed the room as the beast sharply turned driving its fist forward connecting with Fox's jaw. Falco quickly drew his pistol firing a shot at the knife in the creatures back. The beast clutched the whip and began to swing with all its might sending Falco around the room. Falco slammed into a nearby wall crying out in pain as the whip released its vice like grip from his arm.

The predator roared as Fox and Falco struggled to their feet. Falco clutched his arm tightly as blood began to run down, staining his jacket with a crimson line. Fox grew more and more agitated at the strength and determination of the beast. Reaching behind him he grabbed the blade that he acquired from the younger yautja. He grabbed his shirt and began to pull, tearing his shirt until it fell to the floor. Falco watched as his friend prepared for the fight wondering if they would make it out alive. Baas leaned forward intrigued by the spectacle he reached for his rifle shifting his weight he began to line up a shot. Krystal placed a hand on his shoulder applying pressure to hold him in place. She stared at Fox as he readied the blade in his hand, sweat dripped down her forehead as she watched carefully and hoped that they would survive. The predator raised its hand and placing it on its mask removing the cables on the left. The mask let out a slight hiss and with a quick tilt came off revealing the true hunter underneath. The hairs on its face were gray as scars and burns laced its face. It appeared that two of the mandibles on the right side of its face were shortened, as if cut off by a bladed weapon. It threw the mask on the ground and with a quick flick of its wrist drew the blades on its gauntlet. Fox took a step forward keeping his vision fixed on his foe he shouted "Falco leave this to me! Get everyone out of the hanger!" Falco picked up his pistol and "Not on your life…." Fox quickly cutting Falco off he added "NOW!" Falco urched his head back letting out a snort of defiance he turned his attention to Krystal and Baas he began to move closer to them as the beast began to approach Fox. Fox stood his ground as the beast began to move closer until the two were standing but a few mere feet away from each other sizing each other with their eyes. Krystal picked up Baas slinging one of his arms around her shoulder, she started to carry him toward the door. Falco quickly caught up to them placing himself between them and the yautja's view. As they slowly climbed the stairs the beast snarled at Fox as if amused at its prey. Fox kept an eye on them to ensure their safety, he continued to clutch the blade in his hand as the pressure began to hurt. They stood in silence staring at each other as the room filled with tension. The sound of the doors closing behind Krystal echoed through the room. The yautja swung its massive blades hoping to strike Fox across the chest, but to no avail as Fox Instinctively jumped into the air delivering a solid kick to the beast's jaw. The beast took a step back as the cannon on his shoulder fell to the ground. Fox began his charge forward with his blade at his side.

The yautja quickly shifted its weight dodging the attack, quickly it raised an arm grabbing Fox by the throat. As it began to choke him Fox stared into the eyes of this creature, he let out a small gasp and quickly drove the blade into the beast's massive arm. A hellish howl filled the room as the beast released its prey to gasp on the ground. Fox bounced to his feet watching the yautja rip the blade from its arm. Fox took a step back and asserted himself for the fight. He noticed the neon green colored blood drip to the floor as the creature began to apply a sealing compound to the wound. The creature snarled angrily at Fox as its eyes began to burn red with rage. The beast ripped off it's armour exposing more scars and burns on its body. The beast moved forward and with a quick flick of its wrist tossed the blade back at Fox. It spiraled through the air as Fox reached out to grab it the blade moved quickly as he caught the pommel and of the knife, but before he could get a grip the beast rushed forward squaring Fox in the face with a precise strike. As Fox hit the ground it continued to attack him with a series of slashes. Fox quickly moved away from each attempt only to receive small cuts along his body. He quickly rolled to his feet as the combined pain began to take its toll. Doubt and fear began to fill his mind as the lumbering beast lashed forward testing him to him limits. Fox clutched the blade in his hand waiting for an opening to present itself. The beast reached out grabbing Its quarry by the throat slamming him to the wall. Fox let out a gasp as blood gushed from his lip. Quickly he drove the knife into the beast lumbering arm, as a green blood dripped from its arm. Fox looked the beast in the eyes and muttered "You are one stubborn.."

A loud bang echoed through the room as the beast's shoulder erupted in a burst of green luminescent blood. Fox looked over towards the direction of where the shot was fired to find Peppy standing at the top wielding a shotgun. The beast roared with pain as it dropped turned sharply sending Fox across the room. Landing on a pile of crates with a crash Peppy continued down the stairs towards his foe, focused and ready he fired another shot. The shot sailed quickly grazing the beast clipping one of its mandibles clean off. Peppy reached the landing and said "Get your hands off him."

A few short gurgles of pain the beast began to move forward. Flexing its muscles as blood ran down its chest. Fox lifted himself up clutching his side as he managed to get to his feet. Blood covered his body, exasution began to set as he tried with all his might to keep consciousness. The beast looked at his new foe with fire in his eyes, letting out a murderous roar. Peppy raised his rifle to sight up when from across the room he heard a voice shout

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!"

Fox turned sharply to see Baas pull on a lever on a nearby wall marked manual release. The hangar bay doors opened as the contents of the room began to slide from the vacuum of space. Peppy rushed towards Fox as he quickly dropped his rifle, reaching into his coat for as he drew two small circular devices. Gravity in the room began to drop as objects began to float. Peppy placed a circular device on the base of his friends neck. Upon contact the device began to glow as a small bubble engulfed his head. Fox let out a loud cough while Peppy placed the other device on his neck. The yautja began to move closer to his prey. Baas leapt onto the wall behind him using all his remaining strength he launched himself towards the beast as he saw Peppy's rifle drifting upwards. He reached out grabbing the rifle by the stock as he descended to the ground in front of Peppy. Baas began to shoot rapidly at the lumbering creature below. The predator slowly slid backward towards the door as each shot hit their mark. Baas quickly ran forward as fast as he could thrusting his shoulder into the gut of the beast in hopes of sending it out of the airlock. The beast held its ground determined not to lose, reaching forward grabbing Baas by the wound in his shoulder gripping the flesh like a hook. The two were suddenly swept into the vacuum of space as the predator looked into Baas' eyes, a small light began to blink below. Fox lurched forward as an attempt to save his friend only to be prevented by his aching body, weighted by Peppy holding him back. The light began to blink brighter as Baas moved the device revealing a small green box with a lever. Baas stared into the eyes of the yautja as the device began to burn in his hand. The two suddenly exploded into a sea of fire and debris only to be silenced by the coldness of space. Peppy placed a hand to his ear and said "Slippy shut the hangar bay doors and send a medical droid down here Fox is injured." Fox rested down on the floor as the noise around him began to fade away along with his sight.

Several hours had passed as the ship moved through the emptiness of space. Fox laid on a stretcher in the medical bay as Krystal wet a small cloth and began to dab water on his forehead. She wondered if the beasts would come looking for their fallen and hoped that they would not reach cornaria. The doors slid open as Peppy entered the room with a deep emotion of regret. He looked to the monitors to view that Fox's condition was indeed stable. Slowly Fox began to twitch as his eyes slid open to view his friends. Peppy sat next to Krystal as they both looked at him with concern. Fox looked at them both and knew that Baas' fate had been sealed. Peppy moved his hand placing an object in Fox's hand he looked down to see two small metal plates connected by a beaded chain. He examined the objects to and quickly noticed that a name was on one side as it read 'Pvt. Baas Hound.' Fox lay silently for a moment as Krystal began to shed a tear. Peppy stood up as he headed for the door, he paused for a second to look back his wounded friend and said "we will be reaching Corneria in four hours please get some rest." the doors flung open as he walked out. Fox slowly began to drift away as krystal continued to tend his wounds.

As the ship began to enter the Cornarian spaceport slowly touching down a small truck drove up a long pathway leading towards the landing zone. As the truck arrived a large set of doors near the front of the great fox opened and a ramp extended toward the ground. Fox walked out of the ship and quickly ran up to the truck where a trooper stood. The trooper wore military fatigues with a dark green beret on his head, as Fox approached he quickly rose his hand for a quick salute. Fox jumped into the back of the truck and said "we need to see the General as soon as possible." The trooper quickly nodded and hopped into the driver seat quickly firing up the engine and began to race down the long road. The trooper shouted as they continued down the road "Is there a potential threat coming Sir?" Fox leaned forward and said "It's a really urgent matter." They continued down the stretch, Fox looked up at the approaching tower and began to contemplate what to say to the General.

The vehicle stopped as Fox leapt out of the truck and rushed towards the door. As he entered the lobby and quickly ran past the receptionist who continued to stare blankly at her computer. He entered the elevators pressing a button on a panel reading top floor. Fox took a deep breath as he continued to think on how to explain the situation to the General. As the car came to a stop he took one last breath as the doors slid open revealing a large room illuminated by the light pouring through to large bay windows. A desk sat in the middle of the room where the General sat. Fox slowly approached the desk in silence as General Pepper continued to work, he noticed the neatly pressed shirt with a series of medals on one side. General Pepper looked up and saw Fox standing upright in front of him. He stood up and said "Fox….It is a pleasure to see that you are back, how did the mission fair." He took a moment to notice the bandaged state Fox was in and the gleam of regret in his eyes. Fox reached into his pocket pulling out the dogtags and placed them on the desk. Gen. Pepper looked down at the tags to see the name Baas on them.

Slowly he sat back down in silent as he opened a drawer pulling out a small picture. Fox stood silently at the desk for a few minutes as the General hid his face desperate to keep his composure. Fox turned to leave when the General said "Stay." Fox turned to see a bottle filled with a brownish liquid on the table as two glasses were place in the middle of the table. Fox moved a chair from the far side of the room and sat at the front of the desk facing his friend.

General Pepper began to pour the liquid into each glass and handed one to Fox. Gen. Pepper stared at his glas as if looking for a deeper meaning looked at Fox, he raised his glass as he tried to contain his sorrow and said "To the fallen." Fox raised his glass and with a gentle smile added "To the Heroes who fought bravely."


End file.
